Sora is Stuck
by DoomSock
Summary: Sora lands in deep trouble after his gummi ship breaks down and is desperatly trying to get back to Destiny islands while stuck on the other worlds(pretend destiny islands can be reached through a gummi ship) PG for little language and breif violence my 1
1. Stuck

OK! My 1st fanfic is here! please do not dis although i dun mind it still dun...w/e

" RIKU RIKU! THE NEWS SAYS THERE IS GONA BE A RACE!" Sora screamed right at Riku's face and started to dance.

Riku asked " what you so excited about? its not like you got any chance of winning! My car is made outa Lego!"

Sora heard this and was shocked! But he did not want to lose to lego even though what powers it might have. Sora put on his manly face and exclaimed " I will bet you my life savings that are in the bank that i will win!"

" You do know that my lego was from the star wars set right?"

" WHAT! You mean the one i gave you for Christmas because i didnt want it but my mom said keep it until u have a use for but i gave it to you anyway and somehow she knew i would need it later! OH NO!"

Riku laughed at him and said " Well its not my fault that you are a sucka. Star warz is kool! see ya later i gota look good for the race!"

Sora looked at Riku " The race aint till tomorrow"

" im just gettin a haircut "

Later at Olympia

Sora : "...Donald...im not paying you for driving today.."

His Gummy ship crashed through the building and right on Phil.

Sora : " Are you guys ok?"

Sora looks and sees a dead duck inflamed with his beak curved downwards and an eyeball in his toenail and Goofy with his shield where his pants are supposed to be with a huge crack on his head which fountained blood all over.

Sora : "AH GOD NOO! NOT NOW! I NEED A NEW GUMMI SHIOP AND NOW IM TRAPPED!"

Goofy and Donalds ghosts that were above Sora's head were getting pissed

Donald was shouting : "THAT LIL DAMNER! WHYD HE PUT ME AS DRIVER!"

Goofy tried to calm Donald by saying : "Garwsh Well today was tuesday right? That means that..."

Goofy all of a sudden starts twitching and making goofy face and he Shoutes " KFC's TOONY TUESDAY! DAMMIT DAMMIT!

Sora gets an idea and thinks to himself outloud : "hmm...i never saved after i left Destiny Islands... So if i die i should be in the Game Over status and restart! ...but Donald would stil be alive. Phil! set me up with sephiroth! I need a beating!"

Phil angrily mutters : "Yes you do...Yes you do..."

Next Chapter Will be up soon! Its when Sora fights Sephiroth but something terribly goes wrong ...Yes this sucked but i tried! 


	2. Sora tries

This is chapter 2 and i dont think it'll be good so just be nice please!

Sora enters the platinum arena or ring whatever you call it and asks Sephiroth " Yo, listen this may sound wierd but i want you to kill me like you know...till my HP is Zero

Sephiroth could do nothing but smile and started slashing Sora.

Sora is thinking to himself that If he dies that whoevers playin the game will have to restart the game and hell be back at Destiny Island where he last saved in the shack. Im a genius aint I?

Well finally while Sora had 2 hp left Sephiroth said " ok ready? "

" Yeah "

Sephiroth lunged at Sora but he didnt die

Sora screamed in pain and said " Damn second chance skill thingy now i bear more pain because of you!

Sephiroth just slashed him again and he was killed.

Sora all of a sudden appeared arouiund the bench and had this urge to kick the floor and say "darnit"

Sora then was in front of Phil in a flash

Sora was very angry and started shouting " NOOO! I FORGOT YOU CANT GET A GAME OVER IN THE COLLISEUM!"

Sora heard a faint laugh from Sephiroth.

Sora sighed and said to himself " Better think of something else now."

-  
-  
-  
-  
Sorry this was a short chapter i will be putting more on! though just wait!...it sucked i regret i even put this on but my 1st fanfic has got to start somewhere right? 


	3. Not a good idea

Chapter 3

Ok guys this may be the worst chapter yet and please review i need some comments

anways here

Sora was thinking what to do. He cant die in the colisseum. Hercules comes up to Sora and gives him a playful nudge

Sora screamed : " OW! DAMN! Cant you see these cuts from sephiroth?

Hercules apoligized and said : Yeh...Half your neck is cut off and what are you doing here anyway?

Sora's anger rised but he managed to calm himself down and said " My gummi ship broke and now im stuck here "

Hercules thought about this and paced in front of Sora.

And Paced

And Paced And Paced

And Paced

And Paced

And Pa

Sora : SHUT UP!

Doomsock : "...fine..."

Hercules got the Lightbulb thingy and exclaimed : " I've got an idea! " then the lightbulb fell on his head.

Sora asked : "What?"

Hercules : Ill hit you so hard you'll go back to traverse town!

Sora was scared but he had no choice : " ok.."

Next thing Sora knew he was flying through Space or whatever in the game.

Sora was screaming like a girl and i would have been to if i was heading for that portal between Olympia and Traverse Town!

Sora prayed and said :...Damn you Hercules 


	4. Short Time on Monstro and Neverland

Chapter 4 Inside Monstro -  
-  
-  
- ok... All of the chapters have been short and boring in my opinion but i am just dying to see reviews!  
-  
-  
-  
-

Sora was sucked into that portal thing and landed near Alladins Place but he for some reason went on forward.

Sora was thinking to himself " With my luck I am gona end up in monstro." And he closed his eyes and dozed off.

When Sora got up, yep he was in Monstro.

Sora got a clothes pin and pinned his nose and screamed " WHY! WHY DOES THE KING OF KINGDOM HEARTS MUST TORTURE ME LIKE THIS! "

Sora was trying to think of a way to get out of Monstro head back to the portal and head to traverse town and build a new ship.

Sora was thinking he could have some fun while in Monstro so he went into the place with the heartless. Later he got himself at the anus and at that moment Monstro farted expelling Sora out of Monstro. But Sora was heading toward Neverland. Sora was furious now. He had never had such bad luck in his life.

Sora finally landed in neverland and partied with peter pan.

Peter Pan asked Sora : You know what time it is?

" No "

" Them lets go to the clock Tower "

At the clock Tower, Phantom Appeared.

Phantom : Boo!

Sora screamed But Peter Pan asked " You know what time it is?

Sora, seeing Peter wasn't scared of the ghost said in his manly voice " Get outa my way before i kick your ass! "

Phantom was offended and they started fighting. And While the fight was going Sora's Pants Fell. Sora blushed and squeaked " oopz "

The Phantom ran off scared screaming something about the heavens getting their revenge through him.

Peter Pan just got angry at Sora and said " Now look what you've done! Now we'll never know what time it is! "

Sora was like OO'

Peter Pan looked at the clock and was like "Sorry"

Sora asked Peter Pan " Now How would i get outa here? "

Peter said " Put air in our coat so you look fat "

Sora did and then Peter poked him with his dagger and Sora flew offscreen and into space. 


	5. Is Sora doomed?

Chapter 5

Doomsock : Ok Sora you really gota do good I only have one review so far

Sora : Ok!

Sora was flying around like a pop balloon that had alot of air and sitll has air in it and is bursting and ended up Hollow Bastion Library...Through the window.

Sora landed on his butt and stared blankly as he watched Sephiroth and Ansem Playing.

Sephiroth started to laugh and kept shouting " KING ME KING ME "

Sora thought he seemed to be quite good at checkers but Ansem didnt take it too well.

Ansem was having a fit repeating " My Flawless Record of 1 Win has been Flawed! I'll never live it down! Because of You! " Ansem Pointed at Sephiroth where is face shoulda been but he was on the floor laughing.

Sora was just blinking. " Ok " he thought " I'm stuck here forever I'll never make it to the race!

Sephiroth saw Sora and asked him " Do you want me to slash you again soyou can go back to the beginning? "

Sora thought about it a moment he knew that it'd be gameover if he died. " Ok, Kill me "

Sephiroth again hit him and stabbed him and Sora was screaming in pain "...i think i left second chance on again! "

Sephiroth just laughed again and slashed at him.

Sora was pushed out of the way form something " Strange nothing pushed me but i felt it. "

Sora soon realized he was walking to a save point! Sora thought the player must be going and if he saved there he'd be stuck.

Now Sora was on the green circle thing save point. He was healed from Sephiroth's Attack. Ok...now he was doomed...

DO YOU WANT MORE I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	6. HE isnt Doomed

CHAPTA 6!

Doomsock: I decided to get off my but and start writing again since school ended and I have more time to write here!

Sora was now slipping trying to walk backwards while the controller was making him move forwards.

Sora was too busy worrying about what would happened he couldnt hear Ansem in the backround.

Ansem : Kingdom Hearts! FILL ME! With the power...of darkness...SUPREEEME DARKNESS!

Sephiroth : You're wrong! ... I know now...that Kingdom Hearts...IS LIGHT!

Sephiroth flicks the light on.

Ansem starts screaming in agony and puts a smoke and a flash bomb in his mouth and jumps out the window as soon as it blew up in his face.

Anyways Sora fell over and this time he seemed to be dragged by his spiky brown hair.

Sora: NOOOO!

He got Saved...

Sora: ...Dude...you gotta put more enthusiasm because im doomed...

He got Saved!

Sora hears a faint OW! coming from outside the window down in the clouds.

A barely audible voice is heard saying : Maybe...i should have...bought my ice breaker...cough with me.

4 Gummi ships with sirens on them are seen going pass the window...they seem to be Police Gummies..

A Police man is heard : Put yo hands up high foo! where i can see em yo. i aint joking around you going in da DUNGEON!

After about 10 minutes, full of screamings and a person saying. "WHY!" The police gummies are lifting off again.

The the front formation was 1 police gummi and 3 following with guns incase the law-breaker escaped.

Sora looked into the police gummi which was in front... It was ANSEM! He was crying sobbing through " WHY! "

Sora couldnt hear the why's but the lip movement told him.

Sora : Im still doomed...

Doomsock: NO YOU ARE NOT!

Sora looked up at the sky... Sora : Goofy?...Donald? Is that you?

Doomsock: NO! They are at KFC swearing that they are alive and can eat. I am the writer and God and i have a solution!

Sora : TELL MEE!

Doomsock: GImm all your munny first

Sora forks it over.

Doomsock: Only 2? What were you spending it on?

Sora slips away some hair gel into his pocket.

Doomsock: Anyway you gotta kill Ansem...well actually Kingdom Hearts does but you gotta beat the game.

Sora : But how do i do that? those police gummies took him away!

Doomsock: Take him out of prison and give him his ship and kill him.

Next chapter Sora will try to take ansem out of prison...will he succeed? 


	7. New charector its Mommy!

Chapter 7

Doomsock: BIg part huh Sora?

Sora: Yeh...thanks i think.

Ansem: So in jail im just supposed to whine and cry?

Doomsock: DO what you want.

Sora: TAXI!

Sora waved out his arms.

The taxi passed him just waving at him and just laughed and went on back to his...duty.

Sora: Wait...i have my own gummi ship i dont need to call a taxi! But first i need to know where this jail is.

Sora goes around asking for where this jail is located. Surprisingly, even with his bad luck he got his directions in less than an 10 minutes.

Sora goes to the jail ( SOrry...that was pretty lame )

Sora: Might as well get changed in here.

Sora flicks on his auto-pilot and changed into sleek black clothes.

Ansem: Hey you, Guard man...Sleepy bow come here a sec.

The guard turns around yawning.

Ansem: OMIGAWD! MUM? WHY ARE YOU BALD? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Ansem's Mom : Hello son. Ive been waiting here, you see i have had this jail reserved for you?

Ansem: How did you know id land in here.

A.M: Well...being the fool you are and with this villain-wanna-be style i knew youd come here. Like i said. "Id shave bald for you?

Ansem: So...but whats the reason you are here?

A.M: Too get you out! I am smart you know. Its just that you Papa was stupid. Opposites attract. Now hole on I'll bust you out.

While Ansem waits patiently as his mother tries to pick the lock many guards came by and spotted her and questioned what she was doing.

A.M: Im securing this lock, after all this cell was reserved because he was so notorious right?

About a few minutes later she successfully picks the lock.

A.M: C'mon son lets get outta here.

Ansem and his Mother start jump kicking screaming " And thats how you do it old school" or "HIYAS" Until the guards that were guarding them was knocked out.

Ansem and his Mom manage to get out of the rest of the prison by using the power of darkness to conceal them into the shadows.

Meanwhile...

Sora: Halfway there i think...people are so ugly...maybe thats why they were arrested.

Sora kept going on top of the roof. ( Jail with curved roofs with windows at the top )

Sora lets out a Mixture of vomit and burp : I think i just saw Hitler reincarnated.

"Now" Sora thought.

Sora breaked open the window and started firing this machine gun he took off his gummy ship. All of the guard died but 1. He decided to take advantage of this.

Sora pointed the gun at the guards throat.

Sora: Now tell me where Ansem's cell is.

Guard: It wont do any good if you're trying to break him out. Someone has already done that.

Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ansems Mom: I am gona make you a nice, hot cup of tea my little Ansem-kins!

Ansem: YAY!

Sora: So...how do i go on finding Ansem? Sora said that without meanting to be aloud.

The Guard BUtt in : How bout footprints?

Sora: Footprints are only in Scooby-Doo movies.

Sora was know really peeved. He'd be stuck forever if he didnt find Ansem

Sora hopped into his his gummi ship and rode off. 


End file.
